In the field of photography, most professional photographers will acknowledge that to create a fine photographic image, the quality of the lighting is of the utmost importance. Indeed, lighting setup is often the most time consuming task in a photographic session. Lighting of a photographic subject involves a staggering number of interrelated variables. Often multiple lighting units must be reiteratively moved and redirected, filter combinations altered, and the like in a trial and error fashion to achieve the perfect lighting of the subject. However, most prior art lighting support devices are a hindrance in this process.
For example, some prior art devices employ counterweights to balance the lamp heads and minimize the stress imposed on the clamps which lock the lamp head in a desired position. However, if the photographer or artist wishes to change the lamp head or the filter pack, it may be necessary to rebalance the assembly before it can be directed at the subject and clamped in place. If this task must be done several times before the lighting is correct, a great amount of time and effort may be consumed.
Likewise, many prior art lighting devices use threaded clamping means to secure the lamp head about its various rotational and extensional axes. These devices require unscrewing and retightening the clamps for every alteration in the orientation of the lamp head. This feature can also consume a great deal of time and effort before the proper lighting effect is achieved.
Thus it is generally true that most, if not all, prior art photographic lighting devices are not capable of orienting the lamp head in any and all attitudes in a balanced state.